Game Boy Advance Video (Fanon version)/GBA Video Titles
This is a list of titles in the fanon version of the GBA Video line. List of TV shows *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' **''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Volume 1'' ***''Brobot'' ***''The Big Pinch'' ***''Granny Baby'' ***''Time is Money'' *''All Grown Up!'' **''All Grown Up! Volume 1'' ***''Susie Sings the Blues'' ***''Coup de Ville'' *''Cartoon Network Collection'' **''Cartoon Network Collection Volume 1'' ***''Crawling Niceness'' (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ***''The Perfect Gift'' (from Johnny Bravo) ***''Stop, Look and Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''Magic Tree of Nowhere'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) **''Cartoon Network Collection Volume 2'' ***''Courage the Fly'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) ***''Balloon Platoon'' (from Johnny Bravo) ***''Mandy the Merciless'' (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ***''Operation T.U.R.N.I.P.'' (from Codename: Kids Next Door) **''Cartoon Network Collection Limited Edition'' ***''The Queen of the Black Puddle'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) ***''Key to My Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''Big Sister'' (from Dexter's Laboratory) ***''Operation M.I.N.I.G.O.L.F.'' (from Codename: Kids Next Door) **''Cartoon Network Collection Platinum Edition'' ***''Cowboy Courage'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) ***''The Luck of the Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''A Grim Surprise'' (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ***''Operation T.O.M.M.Y.'' (from Codename: Kids Next Door) **''Cartoon Network Collection Premium Edition'' ***''The Shadow of Courage'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) ***''A Glass of Warm Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''Double Trouble'' (from Dexter's Laboratory) ***''Cookie Crisis'' (from Johnny Bravo) **''Cartoon Network Collection Special Edition'' ***''Dexter's Rival'' (from Dexter's Laboratory) ***''Oath to an Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''Billy and the Bully'' (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ***''Beach Blanket Bravo'' (from Johnny Bravo) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' **''Codename: Kids Next Door Volume 1'' ***''Operation N.O.-P.O.W.A.H.'' ***''Operation R.E.P.O.R.T.'' ***''Operation B.R.I.E.F.'' ***''Operation D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T.'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' **''Cubix: Robots for Everyone Volume 1'' ***''Electrix'' ***''The Underground of Bubbletown'' **''Cubix: Robots for Everyone Volume 2'' (cancelled) ***''Roller Koaster'' ***''The Chipinator'' *''Digimon'' **''Digimon Volume 1'' ***''And So it Begins...'' ***''Digibaby Boom'' **''Digimon Volume 2'' ***''Family Picnic'' ***''20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea'' **''Digimon Volume 3'' ***''Not as Seen on TV'' ***''Impmon's Last Stand'' *''Disney Channel Collection'' **''Disney Channel Collection Volume 1'' ***''Ron the Man'' (from Kim Possible) ***''Slushy'' (from Lilo & Stitch: The Series) **''Disney Channel Collection Volume 2'' ***''Poxy'' (from Lilo & Stitch: The Series) ***''Rufus in Show'' (from Kim Possible) ***''To The Moon, Whiskers'' (from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *''Dora the Explorer'' **''Dora the Explorer Volume 1'' ***''3 Little Piggies'' ***''The Big River'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' **''Dragon Ball GT Volume 1'' ***''A Grand Problem'' ***''Pan's Gambit'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' **''Ed, Edd n Eddy Volume 1'' ***''The Ed-touchables'' ***''Avast Ye Eds'' ***''Knock Knock, Who's Ed?'' ***''One + One = Ed'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' **''The Fairly OddParents Volume 1'' ***''Foul Balled'' ***''The Boy Who Would Be Queen'' ***''Information Stupor Highway'' **''The Fairly OddParents Volume 2'' ***''Father Time'' ***''Apartnership'' ***''Ruled Out'' ***''That's Life'' **''The Fairly OddParents Volume 3'' ***''Chin Up!'' ***''Dog's Day Afternoon'' ***''Odd Jobs'' ***''Movie Magic'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' **''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Volume 1'' ***''Store Wars'' ***''The Trouble with Scribbles'' *''Hamtaro'' **''Hamtaro Volume 1'' ***''Hamtaro'' ***''The Ham-Ham Clubhouse'' *''Hey Arnold!'' **''Hey Arnold! Volume 1'' ***''Downtown as Fruits'' ***''Eugene's Bike'' ***''The List'' ***''Haunted Train'' *''JoJo's Circus'' **''JoJo's Circus Volume 1'' ***''Easy as Pie'' ***''Take a Bow'' ***''Uncle Flippy's Funny Farm'' ***''Up, Up and Away'' *''Kim Possible'' **''Kim Possible Volume 1'' ***''Tick-Tick-Tick'' ***''Bueno Nacho'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' **''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Volume 1'' ***''Kirby Comes to Cappy Town'' ***''Kirby's Duel Role'' *''The Magic School Bus'' **''The Magic School Bus Volume 1'' ***''Spins a Web'' ***''Goes to Mussel Beach'' *''Nick Jr. Collection'' **''Nick Jr. Collection Volume 1'' ***''The Legend of the Big Red Chicken'' (from Dora the Explorer) ***''The Birthday Party'' (from Little Bill) ***''Pongo the Friendly Dragon'' (from Oswald) *''Nicktoons Collection'' **''Nicktoons Collection Volume 1'' ***''Chuckie's In Love'' (from All Grown Up!) ***''The Big Problem'' (from The Fairly OddParents) ***''Pizza Delivery'' (from SpongeBob SquarePants) **''Nicktoons Collection Volume 2'' ***''Odd Ball'' (from The Fairly OddParents) ***''Big Air Dare'' (from Rocket Power) ***''Nature Pants'' (from SpongeBob SquarePants) ***''Opposite Day'' (from SpongeBob SquarePants) **''Nicktoons Collection Volume 3'' ***''Attack of the Killer Garage Sale'' (from Danny Phantom) ***''Tim-Visible'' (from The Fairly OddParents) ***''Squeaky Boots'' (from SpongeBob SquarePants) **''Nicktoons Collection Volume 4'' ***''Sibling Tsunami'' (from My Life as a Teenage Robot) ***''Rudy's Story/Bushel Full of Yum'' (from ChalkZone) ***''Boy Toy'' (from The Fairly OddParents) ***''Boating School'' (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *''Playhouse Disney Collection'' **''Playhouse Disney Collection Volume 1'' ***''Happy Birthday Tater'' (from JoJo's Circus) ***''Screwy'' (from Rolie Polie Olie) ***''I Scream for Ice Cream'' (from Stanley) ***''Snack Savers'' (from Stanley) *''Pokémon'' **''Pokémon Volume 1'' ***''A Hot Water Battle'' ***''For Ho-Oh, The Bells Toll'' **''Pokémon Volume 2'' ***''Playing with Fire'' ***''Johto Photo Finish'' **''Pokémon Volume 3'' ***''Pokémon, I Choose You!'' ***''Here Comes the Squirtle Squad'' **''Pokémon Volume 4'' ***''Beach Blank-Out Blastoise'' ***''Go West Young Meowth'' *''The Proud Family'' **''The Proud Family Volume 1'' ***''Tween Town'' ***''Twins to Tweens'' *''Rubbadubbers'' **''Rubbadubbers Volume 1'' ***''Terence's Double Trouble/Something Sticky'' ***''Deep Sea Reg/All Wrapped Up'' ***''Scary Finbar/Clean and Groovy'' ***''Train Driver Tubb/Floaty Feather'' **''Rubbadubbers Volume 2'' ***''Sploshy of the Arctic/Drip!'' ***''Amelia and the Detectives/Making Tracks'' ***''Finbar the Star/Row, Row, Row'' ***''Tubb the Frog Prince/Being Choosy'' **''Rubbadubbers Volume 3'' ***''Tubb the Pirate/Hide and Seek'' ***''Super Amelia/Walk the Rack'' ***''Terence the Spy/Pass It On'' ***''Reg in Squareworld/What a Find'' *''Sitting Ducks'' **''Sitting Ducks Volume 1'' ***''Running Duck'' ***''Duck Naked'' ***''Ducks for Hire'' ***''Hic Hic Hooray'' *''Sonic X'' **''Sonic X Volume 1'' ***''Chaos Control Freaks'' ***''Sonic to the Rescue'' **''Sonic X Volume 2'' ***''Missile Wrist Rampage'' ***''Chaos Emerald Chaos'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 1'' ***''Bubblestand'' ***''Ripped Pants'' ***''Jellyfishing'' ***''Plankton'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 2'' ***''Mermaidman & Barnacleboy'' ***''Pickles'' ***''Hall Monitor'' ***''Jellyfish Jam'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 3'' ***''Walking Small'' ***''Texas'' ***''Hooky'' ***''Mermaidman & Barnacleboy II'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' **''Strawberry Shortcake Volume 1'' ***''Meet Strawberry Shortcake'' ***''Spring for Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' **''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Volume 1'' ***''Depths of Fear'' ***''Planetoid Q'' *''Teen Titans'' **''Teen Titans Volume 1'' ***''Sisters'' ***''Terra'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1'' ***''Things Change'' ***''A Better Mousetrap'' *''Toon Disney Collection'' **''Toon Disney Collection Volume 1'' ***''The New Kid'' (from Recess) ***''Double Date'' (from Lloyd in Space) **''Toon Disney Collection Volume 2'' ***''The Shiner'' (from Recess) ***''In the Beginning...'' (from Teamo Supremo) ***''Let Sleeping-Over Dogs Lie'' (from Teacher's Pet) *''Totally Spies'' **''Totally Spies Volume 1'' ***''The New Jerry'' ***''Spies vs. Spies'' *''VeggieTales'' **''VeggieTales Volume 1'' ***''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' **''VeggieTales Volume 2'' ***''Dave and the Giant Pickle'' **''VeggieTales Volume 3'' ***''Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!'' **''VeggieTales Volume 4'' ***''Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed'' **''VeggieTales Volume 5'' ***''King George and the Ducky'' **''VeggieTales Volume 6'' ***''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' *''Winx Club'' **''Winx Club Volume 1'' ***''It Feels Like Magic'' ***''More Than High School'' **''Winx Club Volume 2'' ***''Save the First Dance'' ***''The Voice of Nature'' **''Winx Club Volume 3'' ***''Date with Disaster'' ***''Secret Guardians'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Volume 1'' ***''Friends Until the End: Part 3'' ***''Friends Until the End: Part 4'' **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Volume 2'' (cancelled) ***''Freeze Play: Part 1'' ***''Freeze Play: Part 2'' Games with episodes included *''Strawberry Shortcake: Summertime Adventure: Special Edition'' **''Meet Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Teen Titans: Special Edition'' **''Sisters'' Movies Very few movies were released on Game Boy Advance Video when the line first started to include movies, but there were eventually more released as time went on. *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 1'' **''Shrek'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 2'' **''Shrek 2'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 3'' **''Shark Tale'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 4'' **''Toy Story'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 5'' **''Toy Story 2'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 6'' **''Monsters, Inc.'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 7'' **''Ice Age'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 8'' **''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 9'' **''Robots'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 10'' **''Finding Nemo'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 11'' **''The Incredibles'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 12'' **''Chicken Little'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak Volume 13'' **''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' Compilations *''GBA Video Movie Pak 2-Movies-In-1!'' **''Shrek'' **''Shark Tale'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak 2-Movies-In-1! Volume 2'' **''Shrek'' **''Shrek 2'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak 2-Movies-In-1! Volume 3'' **''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' **''Shrek'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak 2-Movies-In-1! Volume 4'' **''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' **''Shark Tale'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak 2-Movies-In-1! Volume 5'' **''Toy Story'' **''Monsters, Inc.'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak 2-Movies-In-1! Volume 6'' **''Toy Story'' **''Toy Story 2'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak 2-Movies-In-1! Volume 7'' **''Ice Age'' **''Robots'' *''GBA Video Movie Pak 2-Movies-In-1! Volume 8'' **''Ice Age'' **''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' Trivia *Because Rubbadubbers was first produced in the UK (so the episodes aren't as long as the other episodes on most other GBA Video titles), each episode on the Rubbadubbers GBA Video volumes was given a short from the show to ensure that they run at around the normal time of regular GBA Video titles. *There were supposed to be a second volume for both Cubix: Robots for Everyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! released some time after their respective first volumes. These volumes would have contained episodes for their respective shows (Cubix having the first two episodes of season 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! having Freeze Play: Parts 1 & 2 from season 3). However, for unknown reasons, they were eventually cancelled. Category:Game Boy Advance Video Category:Lists